Sweden
Sweden, or the Kingdom of Sweden, is a kingdom in the north west. Most of the kingdom is on the U-Shaped Farska peninsula, but on the base where it touches the land it owns some land, intact on the base lies the Capitol. It is a strong and proud nation with a standing army, already a advanced idea, and a impressive yet small army. It had a small population, however after they annexed a third of Russia this increased greatly. But what people it does have are strong and smart. It spans a large area, all of Farska, 2/6 of the old Russian empire, very large territories. And the north of the north new world. It is a scientifically and strategically advanced nation. Its beginning is mysterious, but it is known they are descended from the hard Vikings of the north, those brave and savage warriors blood coursing through Swedish veins. It showed great strength in single handily conquering the proud and strong nation of Poland. Then, with allies it conquered the powerful world threatening Soviet Union. Forming a alliance with these allies, it insured prosperity, if not peace for years to come. They are very proud of there recent victories and the return of the king. Sweden wants to remain a major power. They are currently making a colonial effort. Foreign Relations Poor Relations Germans Unfavorable. They fought the Germans in the thirty years war, and were victorious. However diplomatic relations with the children of the fatherland have not healed, especially because they took some German lands. They think the Germans are set back and in decline, and could use more religious tolerance, especially after Germany began the 30 years war in the first place. Hostile Soviet Remnants The Soviet remnants and surviving communist or Soviets are enemies of Sweden. Inflicting great danger soon them in the northern war even after the fall of the Union its successors fight on. They are harder to fight, as beating. Nation or a city required a army but rarely can a man ever achieve the goal of stamping out an idea. Soviet sympathizers are enemies of Sweden and are treated as such. Especially those who seek to rebel and restore Soviet rule. Friendly Denmark, Norway, Finland Brother countries from a nearby northern island, they are friends with them. Though in the past they were vikings recently they have mellowed out and become allies. Finland is closest as it was once Swedish and is now simply allied to them, as they requested freedom. They four are occasionally enemies of each other and wars have happened between them, but on the most part they remain friendly. Russia Now that they have restored Russia into a. Good and just constitutional Monarchy the relations between the two have vastly improved since the time Peter the great potted his war. Trade between the two has flourished, as has communication. Russia works with them in many things, and in some was is subordinate. The new Russia is happy for there restoration after the fall of old Russia to soviets. Poland They view the Polish favorly, thinking them a honorable and strong people. They pitied the Poles when they felt the Poles were being dragged into the war by there dishonorable new king. There goal in war with them is to instal a better king. With its success there relationship with Poland is healing as now Randolf Rex is in control of Poland, thus there relationship with Sweden is much improved. They are essentially a puppet nations Byzantium They have trade and technological agreements with Byzantium. They respect them as they have had a history of good rulers and they respect the great heritage and scientific advancements. They hope for further alliances with them. They pity the circumstances of Byzantium, being a crumbled shade of a great fallen empire, and fear for the same to ever happen to Sweden. Allies Israel King Solomon helped begin this friendship when he aided Carolus at Petersburg. Afterwards supplying military assistance win the great northern war furthered there bonds of friendship. The nation are close allies as well as there kings. Without Israel Sweden may have fallen or the Soviet Union. Sweden now has even closer connections as the treaty of Hammerfall gave Israel some nearby northern lands, northern Israel. This has allowed for easier trade and diplomacy. They work together in the Hammerfall Alliance with Crete. Crete Queen Ariandhs aid in the great northern war solidified the countries friendship. King Carolus fell in love with the queen, and they were great friends though his love was not returned. With Crete gaining northern Crete according to the treaty of Hammerfall trade and diplomacy as well as basic international relations have increased greatly. They are in a alliance with Crete for the betterment of them and the either member of the Hammerfall Alliance. Finland Finland was once a Swedish territory until they requested freedom. They were granted independence but have worked very closely to Sweden, acting sort of like a tributary state. They are even known to send them levies, and are aiding them in the Great Northern War. Sweden has returned the favor many times to insure the survival of there Finnish friends. Government Sweden is a Cognatic Primogenitor Constitutional Monarchy, relying heavily on the Royalty to guide them through war and peace. When the king is on foreign affairs a council of nobles handles Sweden with input from the king by letter. The Monarch has near supreme power in the government held in check by a many basic or more uncommon laws to insure the absence of tyranny. In fact, these make it so it is a constitutional monarchy. Many rules and councils check the kings power. Interesting Laws Complete Woman’s Rights Women have all the rights of men, though it is acknowledged men are naturally stronger so woman most often find there place at home, forsaking military service for raising children. However, though there may be some stigma they have the same rights as males. It is said this is because in Sweden’s early history they needed all the people they can get to survive hard lives. No matter the reason this is relatively rare in the rest of the area. The succession of kings is male only out of tradition. Free Mans Decree Swedes believe every man should be free and so slavery is despised. On stepping into Sweden every man is free and no longer a slave. Slaves will escape into Sweden to where it is impossible for them to be prosecuting, leading to a interesting culture developing in some areas of Sweden where slaves from other lands ran off to the freedom promised by Sweden. This law to may go back to there culture in the early age of Vikings, but they believe the whole world should do it. History Swedish Pagans The land was ruled by various tribes of the north. Norse Viking tribes set forth on longships you raid enemies and each other. In the name of Thor the future Swedes razed in innocent towns. Everybody was at a Viking, either trading or fighting, causing women to be seen as equals of men. They fought until the Kingdom arose, and in some areas beyond. A savage age that the world is lucky has ended, as there sheer barbarity could have seriously damages the civilized peoples of the world, especially the north. Early Kingdom Very little is known about the early history of Sweden. All that is known is monarchy was established somewhere in here and the Rex line took power. There are many legends about this ancient era, but there were likely multiple Viking incursions continuing. It is said ancient dragons rode across the skies of Sweden and mythical creatures lived, but these are certainty fantastical tales. Pre-30 years war Before the thirty years war Sweden was mostl agricultural. King Carl Rex dies, and King Gustavus Aldolphus took control. Gustavus saw the war brewing, and prepared his men. All of Sweden mobilized to fight the Germans. This era began the spread of Protestantism and there rise as a Protestant capitol, and they enter the 30 years war not because it would benefit them, but because Gustavus genuinely believed in the cause. Rise of Sweden Sweden was the greatest force in the thirty years war. Gustavus conquered, forged a mighty army, and defeated the other countries in the name of Protestant Creatites in the face of Puritan oppression. A bloody war, among the bloodiest in history of the region. They claimed much land and began Swedend ascendancy. A good time for Sweden, however costly it may have been. Gustav himself is a legend, and fought without armor in belief God was enough to protect him. It is he who has the Rexblade forged by the best metal workers around in the flames of the volcano Beerenberg, with permission from the Norwegians. Made from metal carved from a mysterious rock said to have fallen from the sky. He fought with it and it was passed on. He was caught in arrow fire and died in one of the last battles, but it is a testament to the conviction of the people that they kept fighting even then, for liberation and for empire. They win great honor. Gustavus made Sweden a nation of Christian tolerance and that legacy lives on now. The Rexblade was recovered and taken to his heir. It became a capitol of Protestantism. Winning such a Great War for freedom to be Protestant gave them much honor and adoration among there fellow and allied Protestants in the land. It was one of the main Protestant nations and Gustav was seen as a holy king and a saint. The death of Gustav to a mix of enemy and friendly fire shook Sweden itself, and a great day of mourning was held. War of Ascension When the long lost brother of Fredrik, father of Harold, with the name of Gerald arrived from far off land with claims to the throne he payed off key people and began a civil war. This tore the kingdom asunder, and lasted 5 years of death, Swedes dying on both sides. At one point the rebels took control of the Rexblade after a attempted robbery but it was returned. It ended with the death of Gerald was killed attacking Stockholm, ending the crisis. Afterwards Fredrik died of a mysterious disease, making Harold king. Harold’s Creations King Harold Rex is one of there most famous kings, creators of many famous statues and wonders of Sweden. He was a just ruler, but faced great trials. A massive Viking invasion came from foreign lands. Vikings robbed the peninsula and attacked Swedish lands. These Vikings were not unlike those that once inhabited Sweden itself long ago, but now Sweden was a unified kingdom and would not suffer them to live. In response Harold began to create more ships for the fleet, and his new additions to the navy helped drive off Vikings with more advanced ships. He built Harold’s wall, and it warded them from further invasions. The wall was successful, and stands there still, a testament to his skill as a ruler. Harold's death many years later was the end to another great era in Sweden history. Before Carolus Now enlarged, Sweden continued there streak of victories, and got new and impressive strategies. They began a power in the world, when before they were a small nation. This power inspired fear in others, but there confidence allows them to soar and accomplish great dead’s while others stagnated. Russia, for example was beginning to feel the cost of having the Soviet Union at there borders. King Brok, father of Carolus began creating the army and other things. He prepare for a Russian invasion, but it was worse then he could have imagined as they brought in other nations. He was assassinated, possibly by the traitorous and warmongering Russians, and Carolus took power, opening up a chance for Russia to strike. Russia formed an alliance with other Northern powers, the Stronkari, and marshalled for a invasion. Brok was assassinated, lighting wars fire. Carolus Reign The Stronkari alliance declared war. Carolus created the Caroleans Brok had started and mobilized the nation for defense of the fatherland. So far they are successful. The surprise attack by Poland and the other members of the alliance was unthinkable to Sweden. However there response was swift, the king organizing lightning attacks on incoming troops, slowing there marches and slaughtering them with the superior yet outnumbered Carolean armies. The Byzantium Deal Making a deal with Hectorius Swedish scientific diplomats brought back new technology to Sweden, technology to control flame itself and weaponize it against enemies of King and country. It has been shown to have devastating affect against the unsuspecting enemies of Sweden, burning there wood fortresses. The moral damage it deals is not to be underestimated. Push Into Poland Defeating the first attacks Sweden is holding a counter invasion on Poland. Caroleans have gathered at the border for months and now push in, devastating border holdings. There goal is to take Warsaw. The Flame tech has chased much detestation to the outside border towns of Poland, and inward. At the very gates of Warsaw and conquering the fields are they, and the fate of Warsaw will be decided. Carolus dueled the king of Poland and won, killing him. With the King dead at his feet and Poland occupied, he decides to install his distant cousin Randolf Rex as a puppet ruler of Poland. They did take some important border territories. Thus Sweden expanded. Fall of Petersburg A army of Swedes besieged Petersburg. beginning with flaming bombardments they burnt the city, then some charged through shattered gates and formed a shield wall to prevent escape. Slaughtering Russians, the battle went on. A hunting party that had joined the Swedes revealed themselves to be Israelis led by the king and called out more, crushing the Russian force. The Swedes had utter victory at Petersburg, shattering Russian morale, and encouraging the Swedes to push further. The amazing applications of fire weaponry encourages them to use it more. End of an Era Russia collapses as a new war begins. Russia falls to the communist revolts, joining the soviet union. The old country is dead as are the Strokari, who dissolve in disgust. The new land continues the war alone, pushing on war-torn Sweden with new vigor, fresh from conquest. The war continues to rage on, and on the minds of Sweden is, How much longer can it last? The Soviet Unions vast armies prepare to close in on a moderately vulnerable Sweden. Israel and the Templars King Carolus did something he rarely does and went on a diplomatic mission. He journeyed south to Jerusalem to meet with the King of Israel, Solomon II who promised aid if ever needed. His goal was to recruit Solomon fully into his war with the greatly expanded Soviet Union. He marched a small army south, which is the farthest down a Swedish king had gone in a while. Solomon excepted. Carolus stayed the night with his men, and the next day as Solomon prepared took his men to see the wonders of Jerusalem. Afterwards they set sail for Cyprus, to see if they could receive aid from the venerable Knights Templar. On arrival Jacques said he would join them himself, feeling obliged by his generous liege who had just given him Cyprus. Afterwards, they sailed to Constantinople to gain passage through it to continue on there mission. They failed. The Basileus not granting anybody but Sweden passage. The Israelis turned around to Jerusalem, leaving Carolus to continue alone. He docked in Georgia and continued his march. End of the War Carolus went to Carolusburg where he rested. On hearing Israel wanted to rejoin them he was joyous, though very sick. He marched out with king Solomon when he arrived to attack Russia, with the goal of taking Stalingrad. They met Swedish troops on the Soviet border and continued on. While Carolus and Solomon were talking about the Queen of Crete, Ariadnh arrived and offered aid, saying she would rid to gather materials. This was eagerly excepted. She would raid, while they set up a camp as a bar for further operations and to give Carolus and his loyal troops some time to rest before continuing. They marched together Stalingrad. They camped for a while in a field, and here they defended against a Soviet ambush and hunted. Carolus healed and fueled Ariadnh, and won. However it was very hard and he had rarely had such a challenge. They marched further on, deciding to besiege Moscow. At Moscow they won a victory, Carolus and Solomon taking the mayors palace. After that they momentarily rested then marched again to Stalingrad. They reached it and engage in terrible siege, joined by American and Nigerian forces. A terrible burning siege is had of Stalingrad. Using trickery of pretending Carolus is a prisoner they snuck in and opened the gates to invasion. As the Americans broke open a wall the marshal wa skilled, and the end of a long bloody and grueling battle only the allies were left standing. Nigerians, Americans, Swedes, Minoans, and Israelis. Together, they had effectively won. In the renamed Stalingrad, Hammerfall they made the Hammerfall alliance. A alliance of Minoans Israelis and Swedes. This treaty also ended the war. And, it brings back old Russia at a fraction of its old power. A third of its land goes to Sweden, expanding it greatly. After the War Afterwards Carolus ruled the people for a time. He met the king of France who declared him his heir. On hearing of the wedding of Solomon and Ariandh he travelled there, intending to go on a adventure in foreign lands as well and return with a wife and good experience. At the wedding he met Princess Viviane of France and took her on his journey. Now Sweden was ruled over by the King of Jerusalem and Crete and the Queen of the same, Solomon II and Ariandh, Carolus friends. They mostly let Sweden govern itself and the council made many decisions. The made little actions themselves aside form making sure the forest were clear and safe and other such things Carolus would have done after the end of the war. He journeyed through Italy to go to Rome. The kingdom ran itself and the council became more independent. On his return they were married. They later produced two heirs for the kingdom, and and one for France. They were male and female, the male Carolus Junior would inherit Sweden as the female Adelyn would inherit France. The kingdom had a period of much rejoicing. Afterwards he too his friends and a fleet of colonist to the unexplored north of America. Swedish Colonies Carolus landed with his fleet of Swedes alongside the fleets of he other nations that had come. He decided to set up a Swedish colony in north North America with his allies, and establish a Hammerfall Alliance foothold called New Hammerfall. They decided on who would have what parts, Carolus would get the north, France the middle and Isreal the south. They stayed a while to build up Hammerfall. Ariandh and Solomon had a child by the name of Abijah. A couple days later they each set off in separate directions. Sweden went north, and led by Carolus travelled many days. They came across a warm river with a nearby mountain and decided it would be a god place to make new Stockholm, and settled down. While he was gone, his younger sister Ulrika was regent. Science Like Rome, they are moderately higher advanced, due to many academies. Sweden encourages learning. There tactics are some unseen by the rest of the world, and the idea of a elite standing army is rare as well. They hope these bonuses will carry them through time. There science is in a important contrast to the unadvanced ways of some of there neighbors. The Swedish association for scientific advances is a prestigious organization for this purpose. They seek to unravel the mysteries of Greek Fire, but there main goal is to produce some hyper fast metal shooting device for armor penetration. Military knowledge and science is the most valued of Swedish information and the one they seek after the most. Population Due to the cold climate they inhabit there kingdom has a smaller population then others, but this small population is very tough from the hard living conditions. Small population effects much of what they do, from how the army works to science. They are quite fine living in what some might call the uninhabitable north and other cold territories. They are semi unadaptable to warmth. This population has greatly increased. While the core Swedish population is still small the added land form Soviet conquest has brought a influx of mere core and to the kingdom. Population and The Army The population impacts how there military works, such as the small but elite army style of the Caroleans, instead of simply using vassal levies. Trained warriors are much more affective. The hardships of there population on there army has plagued Sweden for ages. The thirty years war by itself took a significant chunk of the Swedish population from the men sent there, as so many volunteered. The populations affect stays true with the new population gained form the third of Soviet land, greatly increasing military capacity. Culture The Swedish people are proud of there culture and defiant of those who hope to squash it. They are brave, and are proud of scientific achievements. There colors of blue and yellow are everywhere as they are very patriotic. Swedes have a unique and jovial language, Swedish. This language is a oddity in all but the nations of Norway, Denmark and Sweden, in which it developed similarly. It now blends with Russian and Polish. They are thankful for the opportunities there country provides, like solid education, unlike the nearby tribes. Because compared to some of the surrounding nations they are quite advanced. There ties to the Creatite fate makes them strive to fit to Creatite ideals, and thus try to be the best men they can be, forgiving and generous. This helps insure mutual respect and kindness. Military Once relying on vassal levies like other nations they now have a famous, elite standing army. The Caroleans. With good tech and strategy they are able to hold there own when heavily outnumbered and are unrelenting in battle. Being unrelenting in battle, much of it stems from loyalty to the king and there hard living conditions. Many believe the faster they beat the enemy the faster they can go back home and be free of the harsh conditions, which isn't wrong. They are very well disciplined and there marches rhythm inspires fear into there enemies hearts, there ability to fight good if not better when outnumbered is also a big helper. Strategies combined with lack of fear can make them terrifying. There tactics with ranged weaponry to are impressive, with ranks of Bowmen launching long ranged attacks at there usually poorly armored foes. Discipline They are very disciplined, there training including large marches with no purpose, just to discipline the soldiers. Plus, they have to march a lot in the army so practice helps. There intense discipline and bravery is what allows them to stand against the odds and thus is one of the most important parts of there training. Discipline turns a starving group of dying Swedish soldiers into a frightful force of justice. Land Forces There land forces are elite, skilled, well trained and varied, consisting of the elite and innovative Caroleans artillery and other useful weapons. They dominate Farska and are adaptable enough to defeat any foe at small numbers. They are well trained to fight when heavily outnumbered as they often are, and rely on light cavalry to charge the enemy from behind when they reach breaking point. True sons of Sweden, it is said there bravery even when facing death, outnumbered by the countless hordes of the foe they still stand strong and hold there ground for king, country, home and family. Navy They have a expansive navy to control there peninsula, with many varieties of ships. They are among the dominant navies in the area as not many other nations in the area focus on it. The navy works in concert with Harold's wall to ensure complete safety of the inner seas of the Farska Peninsula. Securing the naval areas of the Peninsula are very useful to Sweden at war. Environment/Climate With most of the kingdom on a peninsula. This gives them access to lots of food in the way of fish, which is very fortunate as they are in the north, meaning the climate is very cold. The animals there are tough, and thin. The north makes the Swedes very strong people, however it means there are not many Swedes. The resistance to cold weather is beneficial in all of there campaigns as is there general endurance. Abilities Carolean Endurance A Carolean army has high morale, and fight better when outnumbered. They ignore negative effects of being outnumbered and in fact fight better. Moderately Advanced Science Due to there academies Swedes have more advanced technology than many other nations, not by far though. For King and Country Carolean armies will never retreat when defending there lands or the king. Unrelenting March There terrifying and unstoppable match strikes fear into the hearts of enemies, especially levies, or other such peasants. Men of the North Being from the cold north, they aren’t affected by frosty weather, as all of Sweden is cold. Creatite They are devout Creatites, almost everybody is. There are no laws making you, but people who aren’t are ostracized sometimes. They are hostile to Kharvarks, and try to convert pagans. There religion has a large impact on there society. They are Protestant Creatites, and this don’t follow the pope. Societal Impact Much of there society is centered on the creator, there religious head holding some political power. Cathedrals lie across the landscape of Sweden. Past Religions It is said in the past they were Norse, following the violent Norse deities until the reign of King Cathay the Pious. King Cathion petitioned The Highlord to help him covert his kingdom, and the Highlord obliged, beginning the great conversion. Treaties and Deals Scientific agreement with Byzantium Byzantium granted them access to advanced fire tech, in exchange for soldiers and the sharing of Swedish sciences. This is mutually beneficial and the Swedes believe it will greatly aid them in the war, hoping this treaty will be a launchpad into further deals and alliances with the ancient respected and venerable Byzantine Empire. Whatever the future holds it is useful tech. This deal was made under King Carolus Rex. Treaty of Hammerfall In this treaty the terrible great northern war ended. And out of the ashes of the war came the new alliance of Hammerfall, made up of Sweden Israel and Minoans. With this peace was secured between the nations along with a new era of prosperity. It also bequeathed land to the Swedes and other victors, as well as restoration of Russia. Category:Nation Category:Sweden Category:Page Category:European